Fairy Tales: Cullen Style
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: The Cullen women are all sent boxes, containing various fairy tale props that will turn them into fairy tales. Their mates must now save them using axes, shoes and true love's kiss.
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens were all sitting in the living room listening as Bella told Renesmee fairy tales. She had already told her Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White. Renesmee sat in her lap and read along with her, relishing the sweet golden time that she was sharing with her family.

"And they lived happily ever after" Bella finished.

"You don't seriously believe in all that mumbo jumbo, do you?" Emmett asked, standing up.

"I think it could be real" Esme smiled.

"No, I don't believe in it. It's all a bunch nonsense" Jasper said.

"Perhaps not" Alice whispered from beside him.

The doorbell rang and Carlisle went to answer the door, he came back a few minutes later with four boxes. He handed one to Bella, one to Esme, one to Alice and one to Rosalie. They all looked up at him with confusion etched all over their gorgeous faces.

"Someone just left them on the doorstep with your names on them" he clarified.

All of the girls began opening the boxes with their mates watching them intently. Esme opened her box and pulled out a pair of glass slippers, Alice got a red apple, Rosalie got a spinning a wheel and Bella had a red cloak. Esme marvelled at her new shoes, Alice looked slightly confused, Rosalie looked disgusted and Bella looked amused.

"Oh, how pretty" Esme said.

She quickly stood up, put on the shoes and a bright, white swirling light surrounded her. It spun around her until she was out of sight. When the light was gone, Esme was wearing a sparkling, white ballgown.

"Umm...okay" was all Alice could say. "Who sent me an apple?"

"Bit odd, isn't it?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, but it sure looks good" Alice said, sniffing it dreamily.

Rosalie looked at her gift from every angle, it was just a plain old spinning wheel that needed to be set up. She could do that easily. She walked off to do so, leaving everyone still looking at Esme except Alice who too entranced with the apple.

Bella looked at the cloak, it was a little red one with a hood that would fit her. Alice wandered off upstairs with her apple. Renesmee was still looking at Esme and smiling brightly.

"You look like Cinderella, Grandma" she said.

"Wait!" Bella shouted. "These are all just like the fairy tales"

"Snow White" Jasper murmured.

"Sleeping Beauty" Emmett said.

"Cinderella" Carlisle whispered.

"Little Red Riding Hood" Bella pouted, holding up her cloak.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

"But that means...the apple is...poison!" Jasper said before looking around the room for Alice. "Alice!"

There was a loud thud upstairs and several little thuds as something rolled down the stairs. Jasper picked up the small object and gasped, it was an apple with a bite taken out of it. The Cullens looked up to see Alice lying on the landing, sleeping. Jasper dropped the apple, ran upstairs and held her in his arms.

"What do I do?" he asked, worried.

Renesmee ran over and grabbed the book, she pushed it into Bella's arms. Bella flipped through the pages until she found the right one. She began reading.

"And the prince kissed Snow White, this was no ordinary kiss but true love's kiss. Snow White opened her eyes and awoke from her poisoned slumber" she read.

"Kiss her" Renesmee urged.

Jasper kissed Alice quickly, she didn't wake. He put her down on the couch and sank to his knees by her side with his head in his hands. Carlisle went over to him. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Son, it'll be all right" he said.

"How?" Jasper asked in a despaired voice.

"Uncle Jazz, when you kiss, kiss her like it's your first kiss, with all your love" Renesmee said.

Jasper bent down and kissed Alice on the lips, he put all of his love into the kiss. He took his lips off of hers and held her hand. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh, Alice!" Jasper sighed and he hugged her tightly.

The apple on the floor vanished.

"And they lived happily ever after" Edward murmured.

"Hey, guys, I got the thingy working" Rosalie said, carrying the spinning wheel downstairs.

"Rose, don't touch that thing!" Emmett shouted, dragging her away from it.

"What's the big deal? It's just a thingy" she protested and she walked over to it. "What's this bit?"

Rosalie touched the spindle but recoiled, having pricked her finger on it. Emmett walked over to her and caught her as she swooned.

"Great" he yelled, sarcastically. "Just great. My wife's Sleeping goddamn Beauty" He kicked the spinning wheel and it shattered.

"Do what Jasper did to Alice" Bella suggested. "Kiss her"

"That shouldn't be very difficult for you" Edward muttered.

Emmett ignored him and leaned down to kiss Rosalie, the kiss lasted about thirty seconds before Edward cleared his throat. Emmett got up and waited. Rosalie slowly opened her eyes. Emmett was so thrilled that he kissed her again.

The broken remains of the spinning wheel vanished.

"And they lived happily ever after" Alice chirped.

"Thank goodness" Esme sighed.

The doorbell rang and Esme went to the door, she opened it and saw that no one was there. She stepped outside but stopped when she saw a golden carriage. Esme walked towards it and stepped in. The same shimmering, white light surrounded te carriage. When the light vanished, where the carriage stood, now lay a pumpkin.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter**

Carlisle ran over to the pumpkin and picked it up, he sighed and the sight of the wife. He carried her back inside and put her on the couch, everyone looked shocked. Carlisle stroked it lovingly.

"Dude, that's so wrong" Emmett said.

"That's Esme" Edward told him.

"We must turn her back" Carlisle stated.

"If we run out of options, we can always make a pie out of her" Emmett joked.

Carlisle looked up at him with terrified eyes. The Cullens were at a loss for words as they tried to think of ways to change Esme back into her normal, vampire self. Renesmee suddenly got an idea, Esme could only be turned back when all of the fairy tales had their happy endings. That meant that Bella had to be Red Riding Hood. Renesmee told her family her idea. Bella reluctantly put on the red cloak and waited outside, Edward watched nervously from the window. A wolf jumped out of the forest and lunged towards Bella, she screamed.

Edward grabbed an axe and ran outside, he found that Bella was gone and only the wolf remained, picking his teeth with his claws. Edward growled and sliced the wolf's stomach open with one quick swipe. Bella felt out of the wolf's stomach and Edward picked her up. The cloak vanished.

"Are you all right?" he asked, checking her over.

"I'm fine, Edward" she replied, getting out of his grip.

They walked back inside to find the same swirling light surrounding pumpkin Esme, Carlisle stayed close by her side. The light disappeared and there lay Esme, her vampire self. Carlisle held her hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Carlisle?" she whispered as she awoke.

"I'm here, my love" he assured her.

Renesmee tapped his shoulder and handed him the glass slipper, he smiled and thanked her silently. Esme sat up properly and held her delicate foot out, he slid the slipper onto it. The slippers sparkled and vanished. Esme and Carlisle smiled and kissed.

"So, who sent the gifts anyway?" Rosalie asked.

The Cullens all looked confused.

**That's the end, thanx for reading**

**REVIEW**


End file.
